publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Benelli Nova
|type= Pump action shotgun |is_ranged=yes |is_bladed= |is_explosive= |is_artillery= |is_vehicle= |is_missile= |is_UK= |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= Benelli |unit_cost=USD$360-455 |production_date= |number= |variants= Supernova |spec_label= |weight= 8 lbs. (3.63kg) |length= 45.5-49.5 in. (1,155.7-1,257.3mm) |part_length= 24-28 in. (609.6-711.2mm) |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge= 12-gauge shotshell |caliber= |barrels= |action= Pump-action |rate= |velocity= |range= |max_range= |feed= 4+1 internal magazine |sights= Mid: Metal bead Front: Red bar |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |blade_type= |hilt_type= |sheath_type= |head_type= |haft_type= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= |armour= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |engine= |engine_power= |transmission= |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio= |suspension= |clearance= |vehicle_range= |speed= |guidance= }} The Benelli Nova is a standard pump action shotgun, popular among hunters and defense enthusiasts. Its most innovative and distinguishing feature is a one-piece receiver and buttstock, made of steel-reinforced polymer. Technical Specifications Two main models are available as well as one variant: *''Hunting: This model is available with a variety of barrel and sight configurations, most intended for hunting and/or trap/skeet shooting. It is made in both black and camouflage finishes. Due to the polymer coated receiver and stock, along with proprietary coatings on the action and barrel, it is considered impervious to the elements. Barrels may be rifled or smoothbore, and are usually 24", 26", or 28" in length. This model is available in 12 gauge or 20 gauge. Five types of chokes are available. *Tactical: This model is intended for defensive purposes. With an 18" barrel, and rifle or ghost- ring (diopter) sights, it is easier to wield and quicker to sight than hunting models. This barrel is smoothbore, and unthreaded, (will not accept chokes) rendering it less accurate at longer ranges. A slightly different model labeled the H2O Nova is similar, with the exception of an electroless nickel finish replacing the standard black coating, presumably with corrosion resistance in mind. This model is 12 gauge only. *SuperNova'': This model incorporates a number of recoil reducing features, and has a removable stock that can be replaced by a pistol-grip stock. Common Features *Synthetic Stock and Receiver Cover: for moisture resistance. *Cross Bolt Safety *Extensible Magazine: may optionally hold up to 7 rounds in magazine. (2.75in. 12 gauge) *3.5in. chamber: will fire and reliably cycle 2.75in., 3in., and 3.5in. shells. (in 12 gauge) *Recoil Reducer: this optional mercury recoil unit is installed via a bracket that is attached to the interior of the stock. The baffled tube holds 14 oz. of mercury, which raises the length of time that the shot's impulse is spread across, thus lowering felt recoil. *Optional Tritium Sights: for tactical units, to provide constantly illuminated sights. *Chamber Empty Button: on the forend, allows unloading of unfired shell without releasing additional shells from the magazine. Recoil Reducer Recoil without the internal reducer is very harsh using the 3.5 inch shells. The shotgun is very light due to its composite/steel construction. This light weight shotgun lends itself to heavy recoil using heavy loads with high velocities. The recoil reducer helps reduce the felt recoil and allows the shooter to obtain a faster second shot. The recoil reducer is an option and must be purchased separately from Benelli or any of the more common shotgun web sites, or incorporated in the original sale/order. The recoil reducer consists of two elements; the apparatus that connects to the stock via the buttstock compartment, and the mercury element that is inserted into the recoil apparatus. External links *Hunting Nova *Super Nova *Manufacturer's Website Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns